Final Fantasy Infiniti: Malign Wars
by RaySanctuary
Summary: The Earth has been warped a miracle cure for cancer did its job and then some. people were cured of all diseases it was amazing, until people mutated becoming magicical. Animals were also affected making thousands of monsters but,scientists are the main..
1. It Begins

_Schools for powers are sanctuaries for those possessing the "right gift" for the area. Heaven help anyone who has the wrong power in the wrong area.  Most businesses are destroyed and the peaceful Grenton tribes in New Kansas and New China provide every drop of food. This is the world now, a huge series of events and wars all thanks to the "Vaccine for Cancer" also known as project Savior. It did do well by curing all disease but it made it so the immune system was all but destroyed making poisons twice as deadly. Hence a tribe of people called the Sepsis Tribe is deadly with cures, poisons, and mind control agents that they create from energy. All those who were unaffected by the cure in a way that granted them powers became scientists in New Russia, New Japan, and New Manhattan. These places are empires now for the half of the human race that wishes to run by the laws of physics and not be out alone in an isolated area like New Canada, which is owned and protected by the scientists any way. The tribes of mages control the rest of the world in countries of their own._

_ Lucky huh? I am, Aero leader of a tribe of Arial Maligns,  by the way Malign is what the scientists first deemed us. This name is given to any type of creature deemed evil by the scientists. The technical definition would be "To make evil, harmful, and often untrue statements about; speak evil of." _

_Unfortunately the scientists take Maligns and use them for energy sources and food supplies. Most tribes are unable to stop them, as the tribes are all secretive and hating of each other. Some of the tribes allied with the scientists and are considered equals because their ability does not deform them like others. _

_Most tribes take an area were they have their heritage and protect it ferociously in the seclusion of schools and capitals. Schools now are all sanctuaries and are similar to olden day collages except they train a malign to become skilled and defend their tribe from the science and the tribes allied with them. My tribe is highly revered and feared, as we are the main reason the world is not dead. The Arial Maligns summon storms and create air currents to provide massive amounts of wind energy once a day for all the tribes. _

_Capitals are where other tribes travel to discuss sanctuary and boundaries. The only people aloud to enter any tribes area is a Grenton, which are welcomed. Scientists are always the problem however making up boundaries and always attempting to take entire tribes. They have even kidnapped wandering Maligns in the neutral lands or Aria territory, which are protected by the Solaria, Astral, and Roctoret Tribes who are the most powerful and feared Divine Maligns each with a devastating power. Solaria are the guardians of sunlight and protect us by living on the sun and controlling it to protect us as well as having one representative in an ancient shrine to protect us as well, two other representatives from Astral and Roctoret stay in the shrine, playing guardian to the area as well.  Astral who are the great shield tribe are considered the white mages of the world who provide aid to anyone stricken with disaster or poison, They are also able to kill any being on earth by summoning their all powerful freezing white light which is said to burn and freeze at the same moment and can last for eternity. They also act as police for tribes by using this light as a cell. Lastly the Roctoret are considered the malign version of telepaths since the telepath tribe of malign call themselves human. They are similar to telephones between tribes and are also able to kill and being with a thought also they can teleport between areas that certain stones are placed, so they play mailmen as well._

_Their are some other tribes I have had the pleasure of running into, these tribes i consider divine because I believe if provoked they could destroy entire areas. These are Echo's which can copy any power, Servants of Song which are three tribes combined they have various powers generated by music, and Lastly GeoFea which control the temple of earth in Sacramento._

_            Well Newcomer it is time for you to share with us where you are from_

The newcomer fiddles with a pendant on her neck and stares blankly at Aero.

Aero: Well do you have a name?

Azumi: My name is Azumi, I don't know where I am from or what kind of malign I am.

Aero looks gravely at Azumi, for an instant his eyes twinkle as if hope has returned to his light brown eyes. The glimmer of hope is quickly shook out and his short brown hair is blown drastically by a huge gust of wind from the open doorway. He realizes he was staring and begins looking at her kindly with an amused look.

Aero: Well well, you CAN talk, interesting...

Azumi: well it did not seem important before. So... you have Grenton here... May I meet them?   They sound interesting...

She had said this as sweetly as possible and Aero could not resist especially an adorable little twenty year old with a beautiful shade of dark skin and midnight black curly hair done with a single pony tail hanging above the rest of the hair over her back. He shook his head again and another sudden breeze blew through.

Aero: Well why do you want to meet a Grenton? Why not an Arial Malign or an Ariala bird?                  By the way Ariala birds are our pets here they're lovely, with soft skin and they can fly             normal people, why not them?

Azumi: Well... They were the first maligns you talked about. Is their any Malign that can read             minds that is not evil or violent I am curious to find out what I am.

Aero: What do you mean you don't know what you are?

Azumi: Well I don't remember anything LIKE I SAID BEFORE. The only reason I really             remember is my name because... Because I saw it on a silver bracelet that is right here.

She produces a small silver bracelet and holds it out in front of Aero. Aero grabs the bracelet and reads the inscription:

 _Project: 1492 Name: Azumi Starfate_

_Triniti Sageling Hybrid_

_Project Leader: Dunka Malkiasha_

Aero goes wide-eyed and looks directly at Azumi with a different attitude. He sits down and appears to be trying to calm down. Azumi stared helplessly in her chair. Outside the curtain door of the room the outside grew dark. She noticed several people holding their hands up as if to stop the storm. Aero saw her eyes as they gazed out at the coming storm. He realized what he was doing and began calming down, and the holes the people were trying to make in the clouds began to appear. Seconds later they dissipated the storm and it was sunny again. Azumi looked relieved and sat calmly in her chair. Aero looked on at Azumi again...

Aero: So what kind of project are you.

            I thought you were a person from an ignorant tribe of hill Malign like the Mellian             Illusionists, so I shared the current situation with you but no, you are a project. So what is                    your purpose?

Azumi: I do not know what you are talking about...

            Is that what it meant by Project?

The startled look in her eyes pierced him and he knew she was telling the truth. She appeared more befuddled than before however. He was annoyed so he decided Aries would explain it.

Aero: Aeris please come in

A small girl around seventeen appeared at the doorway nearest the fireplace. She appeared adorable in a pink dress with her hair in a long braid. She approached Aero and he began whispering the situation to her. Azumi nervously awaited the sudden break in the silence. Aero rose from his chair and began putting on magnificent black armor with a white trim at the edges. Aries replaced him in the chair and smiled gingerly with a gleaming pair of bright blue eyes.

She proceeded speaking softly.

Aeris: Hello, Welcome to the City of the Storm the capital of the Arial Tribe

Azumi: Thank you, I'm honored.

Aeris: well aren't we polite... well Aero is a Guardian of the Ariel Tribe.

            He is angry because you are a project

Azumi: A Project?.?

Aeris: yes it means you belong to the Scientists he does not like them.

Because he was born in the neutral city of Narshe which was in a cavernous area in the edge of Aria. His parents were kidnapped and he was fitted with project GeneBerserk a special piece of metal that makes Maligns go crazy and obey the first person they see. He obeyed them from five to sixteen. He was one of seven great disasters that plagued the earth until fairly recently. Then he used his natural powers and protected his parents homeland since.

Azumi: wow that is sad...

            What do you mean by seven great disasters?

Aeris: Well seven children were taken from Narshe, Which is has a secret school for prodigies or people with unbelievably high amounts of power... well with GeneBerserk him and seven others were destroying the world. He was The Hurricane of Hatred. Celes Frost, was The Blizzard of Eternal Rest, which froze anyone caught in it. Terra Cole, was The Ray of Dark Hope, the scientist counter to god, she obliterated anything in her ray that surrounded her. Gogo, was The Mimic Draven Barrage, He returned all attacks aimed at him back by copying them. A group of Singers called Cait Sith's Crew that was Cait Sith, Selphie, and Siren, who were The Song of Death. A girl named Tifa Grotto who was The Shatter Stone, she made massive earthquakes that shattered mountains. Relm Miragia, who was the Miragia Giant, her illusions could destroy anything magic generated magic example a city made of magic vines. Lastly their leader Vincent, The Vampire of Fate who drained the masses with his words.

Azumi: That sounds horrible...

            How did you stop Aero if he was so powerful though?

Aeris: yeah, several Grenton bound him. One being me... and since then I have followed him       ever since

Azumi: so can you make remembrance pods?

Aries: of course, that is what Aero asked me to do anyway.

Azumi: really?

Aries: but, unfortunately we will move you to Aria specifically AuniMataya so the council can             decide if you're a threat...The council is made up of three Divine Maligns one Solaria                   Malign one Roctoret and one Astral. The Roctorets are all children because of their             ability so do not stare or you will be teleported to the moon. They're very touchy. Well             let's go get you into a bath.

Azumi: OK... But why do we need to wait to get my memory back?

Aries: Oh because Aero feels you could be a disaster waiting to happen and if your memory             returns you'll go berserk.

Azumi: All right I guess that seems like a good reason.

Aries: Here take this rose and spread the petals in your bath. The fumes smell nice and I added a                        calming weed into the mixture. You will feel better after this.

Azumi: Thank you very much.

------------------------------------------End Chapter One------------------------------------------------------

Well if you have any questions I will put answers to them on the next FAQ that is put at the end of every new chapter


	2. CHAPTER 2 POISON ATTACK!

-----------------------------------------Begin Chapter Two----------------------------------------------------

Attack, Attack, The poisons gone through 

Aero approaches the Roctoret of the Hurricane School of Wind. He is carrying a letter addressed to the council of three. The Roctoret, who is called Belial, greets Aero with a warm smile.

Aero: Your route still covers the main city of AuniMataya with the Big Three Temple being        place of delivery?

Belial: Nice to see you to... Business as usual?

            Well any ways of course it does.

Aero: good deliver this NOW 

Belial: I remember when you used to be polite...

Aero: that went away when I had to lead forces on three fronts and my people began dying...

Belial understood and vanished away in a hurry. He knew what happened when Aero became temperamental.

Aero approached the inner domain of the school to see that many students were hard at work mastering concentrated wind. As he headed for the highest tower to think he saw a strange student that was not preparing at all. He seemed suspicious but Aero continued walking even when the student flashed him a somewhat sinister grin. He was no longer in the mood to play twenty questions again. A large door was directly in front of him. Locks unbolted and chains uncoiled as Aero prepared to enter the huge metal door swung open followed by a large blast of wind. The brightly light room seemed to invite him and as he entered a reverse draft closed the door and small wind elementals proceeded in locking it again.

Aero sighs heavily and begins thinking to himself.

            How could I let this happen? Why? How could I be so stupid to not ask for a demonstration of her power when we found her in that crater where a battle must have been fought. I even think that might be the disaster site where I unleashed Pure Arial Assault on the world. GRRRR I can't remember. What could she be? The bracelet said trinity but, their is no trinity tribe or group called that. Is there?

 A bell tolls and Aero snaps out of his daydream of questions. He suddenly jumps off the door he was leaning on and jumps over his desk and chair. The large window that graciously spreads it's light across the room suddenly is the focus of all his attention. People are panicking across the town at what appears to be the arrival of an Arichian guard from the poison border. The four solid metal towers begin glowing and people around the city begin filling into the area directly under the window. Damn. Aero opens the window and floats down, the people appear slightly more at ease with his presence. Aero still floating takes a commanding voice using his power to give orders all around town.

Aero: All students report to the edge of the city in full kaze armor.

            Aeris get Azumi over to the center of town.

            Any outsiders please go to the center of town or the border

            This is no joke people we are under attack by the gremlins from the poison tribe

            The queen has been sighted and they have taken Arichian

            We must stop the taking of our capital Malaria must not get our people.

As the announcement was finished thousands of warriors appeared on the forest horizon on all sides. Damn it our Roctoret left.

Aero: Warriors create tornado shield...

            Followed by activating the cities Levitation Matrix.

From all angles of the four great wind towers a large wall of wind surrounded the city. The warriors around the city halted their progress. The metal bottom of the city that seemed to be there for no reason suddenly showed it's hidden purpose... to hold the city. The city became light as a feather and the wall around the city turned into a bubble like tornado. Azumi approached the center of the city and Aeris was already beginning to make vines on walls larger and grow spikes as weapons in case the Poison Tribe bastards had taken Arial tribe members into their ranks. Aero motioned for the people to calm and then announced he was going to warn the enemy and discover the meaning of this attack.

Aero's eyes glowed a glorious white and the fire coming from them helped the people to grow more confident. He flew to the wall and it parted as he entered. He began his decent and saw Queen Malaria Kotsana floating in the middle of her troops. He created a wind stream beneath him in case attacks came from below and announced.

Aero: What is the meaning of this?...

            Are you not aware I am one of the seven disasters?

            Cure my people of your disgusting serpent venom and leave

            NOW!!!

Malaria: You are harboring a project and you still call them your people

            It is to laugh _a shrill laugh follows_

            You shall taste the power of my troops you fool

            YOU LEFT YOUR PEOPLE PRACTICALLY DEFENCELESS

The epiphany hits Aero and he falters for an instant. He notices some of Malaria's troops were missing... _NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Aero: you will suffer for this.

A dark cloud appears and a bolt of pure energy destroys half of Malaria's troops.

Malaria: I would not worry about the troops down here they are all servants idiot.

            Now surrender the project and we will make you servants instead of eating you.

Aero: NEVER!!

Aero flies by incredibly fast directly back to the city. Directly behind him the Arichians of the Arial Tribe fly up behind him. Aero raises his sword, Zephyr and prepares to destroy his own zombified people._ Zephyr blade long and sharp, I raise you now to stop and part, halt them all within their tracks, Zephyr blade END ALL STRIKE._

A massive ring of wind surrounds every person in the large crowd of people the poisoned people all looked directly into his eyes in horror. He raised his blade and screams "Zephyr Song energy spike." A glorious array of red electricity spread in all directions striking around the air currents of the people entrapped. Aero's eyes faltered not as he increased the voltage. Servants of Malaria began exploding and dying. Their bodies were caught in the air currents around them and sprayed around Malaria and her guards of poison.

Aero continued his flight and entered the city. There were not as many troops as he had suspected but there were Roctorets among them and that meant evil little children zombies that could attack from anywhere. Adrenaline filled his blood and he felt the BerserkGene traits in his blood take effect. He could not allow himself to do this though, He had to save Aeris and keep whatever that girl could do away from Malaria. He found a wall of thorns around the sanctuary where all the students and soldiers had fallen back to. Roctorets with foaming mouths and glowing red eyes were still getting through. The five poisoned Roctorets were all picking off Aerials tribe members one by one stabbing them in the back.

_Where is Eiko she can call the Ariela birds to get everyone to safety. I hope they haven't been poisoned by one of those bastard poison tribe members. Well I hope Aeris's vine wall can hold_. Worries flooded Aero's mind, He entered through the vines with a quick slash. An instant after he passed through the vines grew back snapping shut with a few extra spikes added.

Aero spotted Aeris sitting in the center of the school with several large students around her. Wait no a Roctoret carrying a hideous poison tribe member picks off one. A slice of air finishes the poison tribe member and the poisoned Arial Tribe Member. The Roctoret Screams and vanishes away to pick up another assassin.

Azumi spots Aero and runs to Aeris and the two students protecting her. Azumi is carrying a wind wand and attacking a poisoned Ariala bird. She dispatches it with a strange incantation that makes the wand shoot out a strange light. Aero stops in mid air. _What was that? _He gathers his senses quickly and announces.

Aero: WE ARE EVACUATING ALL ARIAL TRIBE MEMBERS WE ARE HEADING FOR           THE TEMPLE OF THE EYE OF THE STORM. USE THE WARP GEMS NOW           UNLESS YOU WISH TO DIE...

Aeris grabs Azumi from behind and activates her warp stone. The two soldiers follow in suit. All the people vanish except a child... NO WAIT IT IS BELIAL. _He might have news._ He is under attack his childish demeanor so unprepared for war... and the poison tribe member is going to capture him. Aero dashes down and receives a swift strike from a club. He grabs Belial and takes him into the air...

Aero: Belial do you sense Eiko?

Belial: Yes she is in the basement with the birds...

Aero: Teleport them all out immediately take them to The Temple of The Eye.

Belial: Of course.

Aero: thank you

Belial vanishes and Aero takes out his Zephyr Blade again. _It is time to finish this... "_Blade of Zephyr, Aeolus Striker Barrage". The blade changes to crimson black and Aero is enveloped in a White Light. The whole city is reduced to rubble in midair and comes tumbling down directly over Malaria's head general Edea the Darkness Witch. Edea dodges the assault of rubble but is covered in the blood of the beasts killed in the air above.

Aero looks at a small stone with a symbol engraved in gold on it. He taps the symbol and vanishes into a whirlwind. He travels to The Temple of the Eye of The Storm and arrives directly at the border between the Aquailine-Ariala tribes. Aero looks around slightly stunned as he sees an Aquailine bazaar on the see shore.

-------------------------------------------End Chapter Two----------------------------------------------------

FAQ…

--------------------------------------Begin Chapter Three-----------------------------------------------------

                                          **Safe for Now, But the Onions make me Cry...**

THE CAST:

Notes: the cast personalities are based on friends of mine as well as the characters from the final fantasy games who are in no way shape or form made by me.

Poison Tribe Queen

Malaria Kotsana

Aero Darkwind

Water Tribe Saint                                             Aries Trial Greenleaf

Drake Saints                                                  Daughter of the Grenton Chief

                                                                                                                                             AND OUR MAIN CHARACTER...

                                                Azumi Starfate


	3. Chapter3: Safe for now but, who is me?

-------------------------------Chapter 3: Safe for Now, but who is me???----  
Aero looks around the landscape to see the market place on land. That's strange don't they live in the water? why would they be on land? He walks towards it, sword still in hand… The hustle and bustle of the Aqualian Market place slightly surprise Aero. He looks out to verify that they really are Aqualian. Sure enough all possessed slight traits of Aqualians the signature tentacles were their but in a strange ribbon form not like the squid like appendages of normal salt water Aqualians. Their arms all possessed the fins on the area between the elbow and the hand. How strange, tentacles like ribbons swung in the air from the backs of their shoulders almost like a piece of fabric. What the hell is this are Aqualians evolving into people again or are these some kind of cross breeds or special Aqualians. The perplexed look in his eyes caught the notice of a strange Aqualian that was sitting in a tent with a sign written in fiesh (the Aqualian language).

Strange man: hello may I help you wind weaver?

Aero: what? ohh your talking to me… yes could you please tell me what is going on here and where here is, I have to get to the temple of the storm.

Strange man: you are very close; it is on the other side of that huge mountain. I am sure you could call an Ariala to fly you up there.

Aero: ohh I can fly up their.

This sentence disturbs the strange man. A girl in a white robe also notices this sentence. So much so she drops the pure water orb she was holding and simply stares wide eyed at him.

Strange man: what do you mean you can fly all the way up there. I thought that Air's could only float.  
This question seems to be what is on the mind of the non-Aqualian woman as well. She stares at him as if she expects him to say he was kidding and that he has a Chocobo or an Ariala bird outside of town.

Aero: of course I can fly I AM AERO DARKWIND leader of the highest city in our tribe.  
Well… what was the greatest capital of our tribe.

Aero looks down not wanting to believe the words almost wishing he hadn't said them. The girl puts her hand to her throat and gasps. The Strange man simply goes wide-eyed. After a few moments he regains his composure, his face begins to look grim and solemn he grabs at a small staff. The other girl that was watching gazes at them with a sudden interest like that of someone who knows this would happen and is curious to know what happens next.

Strange Man: I Drake Saints Leader of the Bound Water Tribe shall kill you and remove the curse you have brought upon us, Aero Darkwind third plague of the GeneBerserker projects, YOU WILL DIE…

Aero: What is going on? What plague? What curse? Do I know your people?

Drake: You dare to plead ignorance!!!! You will suffer!  
People of the Bound water tribe of Strago, Our damnation has arrived… BEHOLD AERO DARKWIND The third plague.

Aero: This is a mistake it could not have been me!

Strange Girl in white: All of you SILENCE! I am a divine warrior of the Astral Tribe.  
Hikari Tenshi The student of the great master Osiris Meduin, who trained the great hero Sabin.

Drake mutters through his teeth "so." Aero looks amazed at the luck.

Aero: Look leave me alone please I did nothing to your people

Drake: well then where did the dragon come from? you don't remember proclaiming you required us to grow Ariana Sage cells? also of course, you cant forget the wind walls and that trap any aqualian that attempts to enter the ocean.

Hikari: He has done no such thing. He has just arrived. Why do you think he would come here to ask directions? I have been sent here to investigate these atrocities happening to your people. I do not believe it is the legitimate Aero that is doing this, as this is the real Aero Darkwind.

Aero: I really had no idea anything like this was happening. Well there is no way it could have been me receiving your offerings. I apologize for your troubles…

Hikari nudges Aero, and whispers " you aren't about to get out of here alive you know, not unless you agree to join me in killing the fake you." "alright."

Hikari: Well the real Aero is going to help me to destroy your oppressor.

Drake: Sure he will, and everything will be all better. I am going with you then.  
Hikari slightly startled lets out a slight gasp. Aero looks at Hikari slightly alarmed and angry. Drake gives a look like he has caught them both in the act. Hikari's stone that rests between her eyes begins to glow and a confident aura surrounds her.

Hikari: Well then let us leave.

Drake's face changes and Aero decides he will help them before he goes to the Shrine to save his people. The crowd cheers, Aero and Drake follow behind Hikari. They leave to the boundary of the village and Drake explains that Hikari must find a way to get him past the barrier of wind.  
Aero obliges by casting vertical hurricane and creating a doorway that leads past the wall of wind. Drake angrily walked past the great wall of wind that had sealed him inside his city for so many years. Hikari and Aero follow Drake towards the area where they know their treasured creations are being taken. They enter the forest and Aero notices that Drakes arm fins begin to quiver. Aero suggests that they camp out. Drake opposes this idea by pointing out that aero may run off in the night. It is obvious on his face that something else was disturbing him. Something that scared him much more than his captor. Hikari looks upon the spot with complete confidence though her aura of confidence had vanished though she still appeared to know what she was doing.

Aero: WELL, where is this bad guy huh? spill it.

Drake: we have seen his dragon take the treasures to the cave over here.

Hikari: Well let's go in.

Drake: F F Fine then.

Hikari and Aero lead drake into the cave. A strange light shines down upon them as they pass the entrance. Their powers are impaired and they can slightly feel it. As they enter they smell an odor of death, rotting and burning. Aero considers these aspects in his head. This smell seems familiar, but from where? Hmmmm maybe it was.... His thoughts are quickly halted as a Beast Chocobo attacks. Drake seems slightly timid about fighting and Hikari casts a spell called Wall. Aero looks at the mangled beast that would have been a chocobo if the two parents weren't of a bad combination of specie and takes pitty. Its utter lack of feathers are made up by the fact it possesed fangs. Aero looked upon it and used a small gem from the back of his armor. The small gem was a piece of a powerful materia called Siren. The Chocobo Attacked the wall Hikari made violantly until he saw the gem let out a blood curtling scream that was supposed to pass for a happy 'caw' and laid down peacfully pacified. Drake Seeming more confident bound the Beast Chocobo in a ball of null energy were it died. Its soul became a small gem that flew to his hand he smiled confidently as he looked upon it and put it in a pouch under his robes. They procceded through the corridor looking as the caves walls changed into a shinier material like that of a sea shell. Light was emmitting from it so the cave was not dark anymore and Hikari put away her light spell. They continued on and Drake admired the walls with a strange awe that seemed that he knew it could exist but never belived he would see it. Hikari let out a small gasp as they passed by a particularly beautiful crystal that pertruded from the bottom as a trap for those idiotic enough to touch/take it but it was none the less awe inspiring. finnally they began to hear a voice and the sound of multiple transmitted voices in a small offchute of a corridor. Aero and Hikari looked inside and saw a small being in robes. Aero thought to himself Could it be a Roctoret or was it.  
suddenly the small being spoke and it was immediatly followed by a sudden memory of who it was and what destruction IT rained upon the land. Gogo: Yes preparations are complete i have obtained the powers from all beasts of the Aero wind shrine and Collected enough of the stuff to create the tidal wave all is how you wish lord Dolosh and Lady Perilia.  
Drake sneezes and it is quickly followed by Hikari's polite "bless you"  
Gogo releases a firespell Drake casts essence of stop

Aero:You both are idiots.  
AND OF COURSE DRAKE YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS ME

Drake: He came to us as you.

Aero: GOGO YOU WILL PAY!

Gogo: Ohhh hi Aero old buddy wanna help me take care of these meddlers.

Aero: You impersonated me

Gogo: Ohh so your with them!

Hikari: of course he is he is Ruler of the once proud Aero Tribe.

Gogo: yeah once proud till the poison troups of the Elicantes took you

Gogo begins laughing insanely and summons forth the spell bolt Hikari casts reflect the bolt hits Gogo

Gogo stumbles back and begins chanting.  
Gogo is casts a spell a replaces himself with a monster from some random island in the Caribean The monster breaths out flames in surprise Aero casts Airgun and blasts the the fire

Aero: you let Gogo escape.

Hikari: we dont have time for this

a strange light shines from Hikari's head pendant and a bubble surrounds the Snail like monster.  
Aero smiles as he jumps up and uses his patented Chorus of The Hurricane ability the snail monster is impaled

Aero breaths in deep and looks upon the dead creature. He uses a ring on his finger and turns it into a strange crystal which he stores into a belt on his black armor.

The five crystals are all empty and Gogo escaped no info nothing.

Drake thanks Aero and Hikari does as well. Aero says he is returning to his temple but, first he will visit the crying statue. Hikari agrees to come along and Drake perplexed as to what the statue could possibly be says he will come along too since his village had been able to submerge itself and was safe until it resurfaced in two years.  
-------------------The End of Chapter 3-  
Next chapter: The field of onions meets the statue of tears... :D no questions asked no questions answered :P cya Aero....


End file.
